skyfall
by curllette
Summary: Si tu vis 100 ans,j'espère bien vivre 100 ans moins un jour,comme ça,je n'aurais jamais à vivre sans toi." Winnie L'ourson


Avant de commencer je tiens à préciser que j'ai trouvé la phrase du résumé sur internet, alors oui c'est winnie l'ourson qui la dit mais elle est tellement romantique qu'au finale ca compense.

Je les mis en rated T, déjà parce que l'histoire n'est pas franchement drôle mais surtout par précaution je ne sais pas ce qu'il va ce passer dans les prochains chapitre

Je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé avant à écrire sur le couple fabrevans surement parce que je préfère le faberry mais un lisant une des fanfcitions Mr Bloodline je crois que j'ai craquer sur ce couple.  
Donc bonne lecture et si jamais tu venait a lire ce messages, merci à Mr Bloodline et à ses fanfiction qui m'ont fait aimer ce merveilleux couple.

* * *

Elle c'était réveiller un sursaut, elle aurait aimé se rendormir mais la douleur avait finis par avoir raison d'elle.  
Elle pensa en premier a prendre une bonne douche fraiche afin de faire passer la douleur, elle laissa donc couler l'eau froide sur son sein gauche mais rien a faire la douleur ne semblait pas vouloir partir.  
Elle massa son sein pendant de longue minute malheureusement la douleur était tenace.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoO

La salle d'attente était recouverte de poster montrant toute sorte de maladie plus ragoutante les unes que les autres. Face à elle un vieux homme surement saoul, lui fit un clin d'oeil qui en disait longs sur ses intentions, en effet Quinn tenait encore son sein au creux de ses de mains.

« Mademoiselle, Fabray ? »

« Oui c'est moi »

Elle se leva, jeta un regard noir au vieil homme puis suivis le jeune médecin. Sur la porte la plaque dorée indiquait : _Docteur Noah Puckerman._

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOo

« Vous pouvez vous rhabiller. Il y a quelques magasine qui doivent trainer sur mon bureau, patientez trente secondes.»

La jeune femme reboutonna son chemisier et laissa son regard ce baladais dans la pièce. Sur le bureau trônait une photo ou l'on pouvait le voir enlaçait une jeune femme brune : _de ta rachel_. Y avait-il marquer en dessous_._

« Hé bien mademoiselle Fabray, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. »

« Commencez pas la mauvaise s'il vous plait.»

« D'après la mammographie, vous avez un cancer.»

Quinn tenta tant bien que mal de garder son calme. La nouvelle était dur à encaisser.

« Et la bonne ? » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

« Vous pouvez subir une chimio-graphie sachant que vous avez une chance sur 2 de vous en sortir, votre cancer et trop avancer vous aller surement mourir dans 5 mois... Mademoiselle vous allez bien ? »

Maintenant des larmes silencieuse coulait le longs de ses joues sans même qu'elle le remarque.

« Comment voulez vous que j'aille bien ? J'apprends que je vais bientôt mourir et vous vous me demandez si je vais bien ? »

« Je... je suis désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute, c'est à moi d'être désolé je n'aurais pas dus réagir comme ca »

« Je vous comprends ne vous inquiétez, dans ces cas la la première des réactions est toujours la même. Je vais vous aider a vous en sortir, mais avant tout il faut choisir un jour pour la chimio , le plus tôt sera la mie... »

« je ne la ferrais pas. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« J'ai dit que je ne ferrais pas la chimio, je préfère encore mourir plutôt que de donner des faux espoir a mes proches, mieux faut mourir en sachant que de toute façon c'était écris ainsi plutôt que d'espéré pour rien, vous ne croyez pas docteur ? Merci pour tout mais je dois partir, j'ai crus comprendre que maintenant mon temps est compté, au revoir »

Ses larmes avait séché sur ses jours devenue poisseuse et un sentiment de colère vint remplacer celui de la tristesse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo

« Hé vous pourriez faire un peu attention. »

Pressé de rentrer chez elle, Quinn n'avait pas fais attention à la petite brune et l'avait bousculé, une fois qu'elle eu touché le sol la mystérieuse inconnue s'élança dans un longs discours sur l'inattention des gens, elle gesticulait, criai. Quinn ne lui prêta pas attention quand la brune le remarqua et s'arrêta brusquement de parler ou plutôt de piailler pour observer le visage de la blonde. Ses yeux était rouge et boursouflé, sur ses joue on distinguait bien qu'elle avait pleuré car son mascara avait laissé de légère trainé noir.

« Je suis désolé, je me suis emporté, quand je veux je peux devenir trééééés pénible, je me demande toujours d'ailleurs comment mon mari fait pour me supporter. Mademoiselle vous allez bien ? »

Quinn releva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec la jeune femme de la photo, cette fameuse Rachel. Elle n'eut pas la force de répondre, elle préféra s'enfuir.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOo

Quinn claqua la porte de sa voiture, le silence régnait autour d'elle, elle avait enfin un peu d'intimité et se laissa aller à des pleures beaucoup plus bruyants que la première fois. Elle démarra et fit marche arrière, elle aurait dus regarder avant mais ca elle ne le sut que lorsqu'elle emboutis la voiture garé derrière elle.

« Quel est l'abrutie qui vient de se garer sa voiture.»

Croyez moi, personne n'aurait voulue être à la place du pauvre conducteur. Heureusement pour lui, car en effet c'était un homme, Quinn n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, éblouis par le jeune homme qui venait d'apparaître face à elle.  
Ses cheveux blonds en bataille était à peine dissimulait sous un bonnet gris dont la seule utilité... à vrai dire Quinn n'en voyait pas l'utilité, ses grands yeux clair la fixer intensément et puis cette bouche si pulpeuse c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un bouche aussi grosse et aussi belle.

« Sa va mademoiselle ? Je suis désolé je n'aurais pas dus me mettre ici »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, personne n'est blessé, c'est l'essentiel, nous devrions peut être faire un constat, vous ne croyez pas ? »

« Vous avez raison »

En plus son rire était divin, Quinn était ravis, ce jeune homme venait de lui apporter une bonne dose de joie.

« Si nous allions régler cette histoire autour d'un bon café ? »

Et maintenant il lui proposait un café, en temps normal Quinn aurait refusé c'était un inconnue après tout. Sauf qu'il lui restait 5 moi a vivre, il était temps de profiter de la vie, de s'amuser.

« C'est d'accord. »

Il lui tendit le bras et lorsque sa peau rencontra la sienne c'est comme si son corps était parcourue de minuscule décharge électrique. Serais-ce, ce qu'on appelle le coup de foudre ? Quinn n'en savait rien, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était apprendre à connaître ce jeune homme.

« Au faite je m'appelle Sam. »

Alors verdict ? Votre avis positif ? négatif ?  
Merci d'avoir lus ^^


End file.
